In the Making of Pan
by Sonki
Summary: This is what happened before pan was born...I'm not really good at summaries.. so please read. oh and please reveiw and tell me what you think. [Chapter 5 up!]
1. They're getting nasty

Hiya, This is the re-write of 'Destiny is I'... I didn't like it so I changed it.... Hehe. This should be much better, the chapters might be short but if they are I'll have a lot of chapters, promise. Well now on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Right... I own every person in this story...(Hehe, sarcasm.)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Videl planted her feet on the front lawn of Gohan's house. She wiped the sweat off her face from the long flight from West City to mount Parashu. ( a/n: sorry if that's spelled wrong .) Videl smiled at started to walk to the front door. As soon as she walked a couple of steps the door flew open and a young, light purple haired boy ran out the door and slammed the door behind him. Trunks took off after he slammed the door. Videl stared at the door in confusion, and then shook her head to get out of her trance. Videl then took another step, but the door flew open again. This time black hair Goku look-a-like stormed threw the door after Trunks.  
  
"You get back here, Trunks!" Goten yelled flying after Trunks.  
  
Videl watched the boys fly in circles. She giggled and turned to the door and saw Gohan leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. They pulled away and looked at the boys. Trunks was now flying after Goten.  
  
"There playing tag." Gohan simply said.  
  
"I kind of figure that out myself." Videl said then turning to Gohan. "Your parents back from their honeymoon, yet?" She asked.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and shook his head. "Nope, they must be having a good time." Gohan laughed.  
  
Goku and chichi have been gone for 1 in a half weeks now on their new honeymoon. They had gotten re-married because the words 'until 'death' do you part' and Goku died twice. Videl smiled and walked into the house and sat on the couth. Gohan fallowed her and sat next to her.  
  
"Your parents must really love each other." Videl said looking at Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and placed his hands behind his head and lean against the back of the couth. "Well, I guess they do." He said not taking his eyes off Videl.  
  
Videl smiled and rested her head on Gohan's chest. Gohan took his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around Videl as she laid on his chest. Videl looked up and looked in to Gohan loving eyes. She smiled at him and pushed her self up and kissed Gohan. Gohan kiss her Back and gently pulled open her mouth open, taking control of the kiss, witch probably wouldn't last long, knowing Videl.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten got tried of playing tag and decided to go back in side. Trunks was the first to notice the making out couple. Goten walked inside and looked at his brother and his girl friend.  
  
"Gohan wh-" Goten started to asked but Trunks covered his mouth.  
  
Goten looked over at Trunks and trunks put his free index finger against his lips. Goten nodded and trunks took his hand off Goten's mouth.  
  
"What are they doing?" Goten asked whispering.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten stupidly. "There making out."  
  
"Making out, well they look like they're kissing." Goten whispered stupidly.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Same thing, stupid."  
  
Goten looked at trunks then at Gohan and Videl. They where to busy to notice the boys watching them so Videl decided to take it to the next level. She then took control of the kiss and pushed her body on top of Gohan lap, her legs on each side of his lap. Trunks and Goten stared at them, eyes almost popping out of Trunks' head.  
  
"Now they're getting nasty." Goten said somewhat knowing what's happening in front of him.  
  
Trunks just nodded. Goten looked at Trunks then at Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Gohan, Videl I'm hungry." Goten said loudly enough to stop Gohan and Videl.  
  
Videl quickly jumped off Gohan. She sat down next to him as she blushed madly. Gohan looked over to Goten and stood up he cheeks where a little pink, but not as red as Videl's.  
  
"Okay, guys I'll get you something to eat." He said and started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Yay!!" Goten yelled happily fallowing Gohan into the kitchen.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: hiya!! Hope you liked it... Well please tell me in your reviews... and sorry for the shortness there well be longer chapers... oh and I wont update until I get 5 or more reviews.... Hehe so remember to review!!!! 


	2. What did you just say!

Hiya!! Thanks for all the reviews... Hehe. Well anyway...I would of update sooner ...but I kind of didn't feel like typing and I also got kicked off the computer and all this other stuff happened... well once summer break comes I'm going to update more.... I think...oh and this chapter will be longer... promise.  
  
Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own anything!!!! I did do it!!!!! Goku did it!!!!!! Don't kill me!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The food was done and Goten, Gohan, and Trunks where happily eating it as fast as they could. Wolfing down any thing that got in there hands. Videl stared at the 3, sure she seen them eat plenty of times in these pass couple of years, but she still wasn't completely used to it.  
They all quickly ate their food and Videl began to clean off the table. She grabbed a few dishes and placed them in the sink. Gohan soon got up and helped her, while Goten and Trunks just sat there and watched them.  
  
"Trunks, lets go outside and play." Goten said looking over to trunks.  
  
Trunks looked over to Goten and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I don't know, Goten they might try some thing when were gone, again." Trunks said watching Gohan and Videl put the dishes in the sink.  
  
Videl look at Trunks and stuck her tongue out at Trunks. This offended trunks so he stuck his tongue out back at her. Videl smiled and giggled. Gohan and Videl began to do the dishes and talking amongst themselves, not being herd by Trunks or Goten.  
  
"Trunks, why are they acting so different today?" Goten asked his best friend, who was watching Gohan and Videl's every move.  
  
"I don't know, maybe there horny." Trunks said not even looking at Goten.  
  
"Horny." Goten mumbled and got up.  
  
Trunks watched his friend get up and walk up to couple. Goten tugged on the back of Gohan's shirt. Gohan turned around and looked his 9-year-old brother.  
  
"Gohan, what's a horny?" Goten asked almost making Trunks fall out of his chair.  
  
Videl stopped doing the dishes and put her hands over her face and began to laugh. Gohan looked at Videl then at Goten, and then Trunks, who was whistling, well trying to anyway.  
  
"What did you say Trunks?" Gohan asked looking dead at Trunks.  
  
"He said that-"Goten started but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey goten let's go out side and play and maybe we could fly down to the store and get some deserts!" Trunks screamed as fast as he could to stop Goten.  
  
"Umm...okay!!" Goten screamed and they both ran out the door.  
  
Gohan looked at the door, as it slammed shut.  
  
"Okay that was strange..." Videl said looking back at the door.  
  
Gohan nodded and then they continued to do the dishes. After the dishes where done Gohan and Videl sat on the couth and watch 'The Ring' for the 15th time. It was now about six thirty now and the boys well have to be back before eight. Trunks was spending the night at there house for a couple of days because his parents got sick of him and his cocky attitude, and they figured since Goku and Chichi where gone, they could drop him on Gohan.  
Videl rested her head on Gohan chest and watched the part where the little kid watched the video.  
  
"So, when are your parents going to come home?" Videl asked placing her hand under her head.  
  
"Probably tomorrow." Gohan answered placing his arm around Videl's body.  
  
There was a silence for a while.  
  
"You think we should go find Trunks and Goten?" Gohan asked Videl as he put his hand on her head and played with her somewhat short black hair.  
  
"Nah they'll come back." Videl said not really wanting to get up and search for the boys.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, last time you said that they stayed the night the mountain." Once that was said the door flew open.  
  
An ugly looking white man with an Afro stormed in. he looked to be pretty angry. Videl looked at the man and cuddled in to Gohan chest.  
  
"Dad. What the hell are you doing here?" she said glaring at her father.  
  
Hercule walked closer to them. "I came here to get my daughter back!" he spat out grabbing Videl's arm.  
  
Videl pulled her arm away from her father. "No! I'm not going anywhere." Videl yelled.  
  
Hercule glared evilly at his daughter. "Don't talk to me like that young lady."  
  
Videl sighed and look at Gohan then back at her father.  
  
"Stop acting like I'm still 10." Videl yelled. "I'm not your little girl anymore!"  
  
Hercule stared at her for a moment. "Fine." He said then sighed.  
  
"Do what ever the hell you want, but don't expect to live with me." Hercule said as was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait, so she cant go back home?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope, I live alone now." Hercule said a walked out the door.  
  
"So, you kick me out because of-" Videl stared but was interrupted by Hercule slamming the door.  
  
Videl sigh and looked at Gohan. He looked to be worried about what might happen to Videl.  
  
"Oh, its okay I can live here, with you." Videl said.  
  
Gohan just looked at Videl. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to live there, for one it's to crowded there, and two she got in trouble because she was there. Gohan had guilt going through his stomach; it was his entire fault that Videl got kicked out.  
  
"Sorry Videl" he said then standing up.  
  
Videl looked at him and smiled. "Its okay Gohan, its not your fault, and where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To go find the boys." He said.  
  
As soon as that was said two very happy boys stormed in.  
  
"We just saw your father, Videl." Trunks said pointing back out the door.  
  
"And he seemed very pissed." Goten said looking at Gohan and then at trunks.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Trunks looked at Goten in shock.  
  
"What did you just say!" Videl asked.  
  
"And" Goten simply replied.  
  
"No, after that." Videl said.  
  
"He?"  
  
"After that"  
  
"Seemed"  
  
"No the last thing you said." She said to the young man.  
  
"Pissed." Goten said then blinks once.  
  
"Who- where did you hear that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, Trunks said it when he seen Hercule, why? What does it mean?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked over to Trunks.  
  
"Umm...it slipped I swear...." Trunks pleaded.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: hiya people, well this chapter is longer.... So, please review and tell me what up think...and if you don't like it don't flame me!!!!!! Just calmly say you don't like it. Oh and put this =) at the end of your review...just making sure you people read these.... Hehe... 


	3. The biggest clue

Hiya... thanks to all reviewers... and thanks gohangirl7711, for making me want to update!!! And I have no clue about that box either, but thanks anyway!! Oh! And thanks gohangirl7711 (again), baby blonde, and kitty86 for reviewing twice!! And yeah I know the last chapter did make sense with the Hercule thing I guess I was sleepily when I typed it and forgot to read it over but it'll all be fixed in this chapie. Hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: ....I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter 3.  
  
The two boys where sent to bed early, just for saying that one word, at seven. Bed at seven, on a summer vacation. This angered Trunks, he was never, ever sent to bed at seven. Even on a school night. He looked over and glared at the person he blamed for this, Goten.  
  
"I hate you Goten." he simply said.  
  
Goten over at Trunks with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why, what did I do?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
Trunks then rolled his eyes at his friend stupid question.  
  
"You had to go and say the 'p' word." Trunks said  
  
"Well if you didn't say it I would of never said it." Goten said.  
  
"Are you trying to say this is my fault?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Yeah! 'Cause it is!" Goten yelled back at Trunks.  
  
The boys started to bicker loudly over who fault it was, until a very angry Videl opened the door.  
  
"Shut the hell up and go to sleep!" She yelled and then slamming the door behind her.  
  
Trunks and Goten immediately stopped their bickering. Out side the room Gohan and Videl where talking about what just happened with Videl's father.  
  
"Well maybe, he was just saying that and he didn't kick you out" Gohan said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nope, I'm kick out and I know I'm." Videl said.  
  
Videl sighed and walked over to Gohan. She put her hands behind her head a looked at him.  
  
"'Cause the last fight we had he said that he did like me around you. And he said that the next time he sees me around you he would ground me...but then I said I would listen to his groundings, then he got really mad and kick me out... so I came here." Videl explained to Gohan.  
  
"Oh! So your stuck here, now." Gohan said,  
  
"Yep stuck here with you." Videl said with a smile.  
  
Gohan smiled and got off the wall. He began to walk to the living room to sit on the couth.  
  
"Yeah, you could stay here, but where are you going to sleep?" Gohan asked sitting down on the couth.  
  
Videl grinned and walked to Gohan. She sat on his lap and whisper the answer in his ear.  
  
"Your room." She answered.  
  
Gohan grinned and kiss Videl. Then the kiss soon forms into an open mouth kiss. Gohan then picked Videl up and walked to his room, never taking the mouths part, and dropping cloths behind them. Once in room Gohan shut the door behind him. (A/n: haha! I'm stopping there! No lemon for you!!)  
  
"Did you here that, Trunks, I think I herd a door slam shut." Goten said once he herd the door shut.  
  
"Yeah, I herd it." Trunks said jumping out of the bed. "Lets go check it out, it could be a burglar." Trunks said looking back at Goten.  
  
Goten sighed and climb out the bed, as Trunks went to the door and cracked it to make sure that Gohan and Videl weren't out there. He saw that no one was is sight so he opened the door and walked out of the room; Goten soon fallowed him out the room.  
  
"Hey...where'd they go?" Goten asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know but look." Trunks said pointing at a shirt on the floor.  
  
Goten walked to the cloths and stared at the shirt, "that was the shirt Videl was wearing." Goten said looking at Trunks.  
  
Trunks rubbed the bottom of his chin like a detective.  
  
"Hum, very intriguing, Goten, but we still have to find where your big brother and his girl friend went... we need more clues." Trunks said and looked around for more clues.  
  
Trunks spotted a white object near Gohan's door. He walked to the object and picked it up.  
  
"Goten, look I found another clue." Trunks said getting Goten's attention.  
  
Goten stopped looking around and ran to Trunks.  
  
"Okay what is it?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks looked Goten and smirked and held it up.  
  
"This is the clue, the biggest clue we've ever got." Trunks said holding the object with his thumb and index finger.  
  
"...I seen one of those in my mom's room once..." Goten said.  
  
Trunks coughed. "Yes, you probably did Goten, this is a bra, at peace of underwear the girls where under there shirts." Trunks explained.  
  
Goten opened his mouth to say something but Trunks stopped him.  
  
"Don't ask, 'cause I really don't know why." Trunks said as if he read Goten's mind.  
  
"Well anyway, why would a girl take this off?" Trunk asked.  
  
"To take a bath..." Goten answered.  
  
"Yes, my simple minded friend, but this isn't the bathroom. So she must be doing something different." Trunks said then placed his ear against the door.  
  
"Aaa... Trunks..." Goten said.  
  
"Shh! Goten quiet." Trunks hissed at Goten.  
  
"Um... but Trunks" Goten said but go interrupted  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks semi-yelled back at Goten.  
  
Goten sighed and then said. "But... dads home!" Goten said as Goku and Chichi walked in side the house.  
  
Trunks moved away from the door and hid the bra behind his back.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I'll just leave it at that! Sorry for the wait! I'll try to update quicker next time!! Well please review! And put a ) at the end of your review! Please! Thank you!


	4. The Nakedieness

AHHH, you guys can kill me if you want! I'm so evil! JUST KILL ME NOW!… Well, sorry guys, and I didn't stop, I just took a loooong break, but at least I'm back right? NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragonball Z…!

Chapters 4

As Goku and Chichi walked in to his house, Trunks and Goten stared at them hoping that they would walk past them, and ignore them. Chichi noticed the boys and greeted them.

"Hey boys… where's your brother?" she ask as Goku puts all the bags they had on the couch, and then walked up to his wife.

Trunks looked over at Chichi and sighed. "He's sleeping already, he was really tired from all the training we did today." He said as fast as he could.

Goku looked at Trunks strangely, paused, and then said, "Wow, you really must have done a lot to get him tired."

Goten and Trunks looked over at Goku.

"Yeah, we…. tag teamed him." Trunks blurted out

"He fell in to a rock, and KA-BOOM!" Goten said that the same time as Trunks.

The boys look at each other and quickly agreed with each other by nodding, then looked back at Goten's parents.

Goku and Chichi stared at the boys confusedly, wondering if they're up to something, which they usually are when they act like this.

Chichi walked closer to the boys and asked, "What are you to up to?"

Trunks backed up a couple steps and shook his head. "Nothing, ma'am."

Goten looked at Trunks then back to his mother, then Trunks again. Right then Goten got an idea, for once. Goten smiles brightly and clings to his mothers legs.

"Mommy, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, don't ever go away for that long, EVER, EVER!" Goten screamed clinging as hard as he could without hurting his mother.

Chichi was shocked at the sudden cling, but then pats her son on the head. "I wont." she replies and continues to pet Goten's messy black hair.

Trunks sighs in relief and starts to edge to the room that he was sleeping in, which was Goku and Chichi's room. Goku notices this and lets Trunks edge closer to the door, to stop him once he gets to the door.

Trunks slowly peered to the door. Thinking that no one sees him he pushes the door open slowly with his body not wanted to take his hands from behind his back.

"Trunks." Goku says calmly looking at the strange hair colored boy.

Trunks stopped and cursed in the back of his mind. He looked a Goku and smiled dumbly. "Yes?" he said, playing as if nothing was up.

Goten looked back at trunks, still clung to Chichi legs and sighed as Chichi looked confusedly at Trunks, and then stopped petting her son's head.

"What's that?" Goku said looking over to the side of trunks, trying to see what was behind the young mans back.

Trunks stared at the Goku, acting as if there was something stuck up his butt. "What?" trunks said trying to fool Goku, which wasn't working to well.

"Trunks?" Chichi said in a 'Are you hiding something' tone.

Trunks looked at Chichi, then at Goten for ideas. Goten then let go of Chichi and gave Trunks an 'um?' look.

Trunks sighed as chichi walked closer to him… "Trunks, what's behind your back?" she asked trying to see if there was something behind his back.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, I need sleep Chichi, that's all chichi…Just let me get some sleep!" Trunks said in a bit of a panic.

Goku looked at trunks and sighed, "you're a bad liar, Trunks." he said with a serous look on his face.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Trunks yelled and then runs into chichi and Goku's room stupidly.

On the way in to there room, he tripped and dropped the poor bra right in front of chichi. Chichi gasped when she seen it, and Goku just began to laugh. Goten just stared at Chichi, scared of what she might do to him…or do to his de-virgin big brother.

Chichi bent over and picked up the bra with her thumb and index finger. "How…did you get this?" she asked trunks stood up and laughed strangely.

"Its…its... MY MOMS!" Trunks screamed out.

Goku's laughing got a lot louder when he heard trunks yell that the bra was his mother's.

"BULMA'S!" Goku yells in-between his laughs thinking about what trunks is going to tell chichi.

Due to Goku's sensitive hearing, he knew every thing that was going on, about the bra, and where Gohan and Videl and what were doing, he just wanted to watch, and see what Chichi, Goten, and Trunks would do. And he was already starting to have lots of fun.

Goten looked at his father and began to laugh with him, stupidly and randomly.

Chichi ignored her son and new husband and looked at trunk, wondering how, and why he has his mother's bra. "Trunks, how the hell did you get this?" She asked first and held up the bra.

Trunks stared at her and then looked around, trying to think up something real quick. "Eh…" he started

Goku then leaned down and put his hands on his son's shoulders, laughing, hard.

"He…said…his…mom!" Goku said to his son, laughing uncontrollably.

Goten chuckled a bit then, looked at trunks hoping that he would hurry up and say something.

Trunks sighed. "Well Chichi, it's a LONG story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it." He said smart and smoothly.

Goku stopped laughing slowly and sat cross-legged on the ground. He wiped a tear coming out of his eye and looked at Trunks. "Oh, we have time Trunks. Go a head." He said smiling goofily.

Trunks looked at Goku and sighed, why was this happening to him, what did he do! He had to try and think of a quick story, but his mind was completely blank at the time.

"Um… Well, I'm REALLY tired, and I don't think I can explain it now…Y'know?"

Goku looked at Trunks strangely. "No, I don't know, just tell us, I'm sure it wont kill you."

Trunks looked at Chichi. She was looking at trunks, interested in what he had to say. "Okay, this is how it happened…" Trunks said then paused and thought 'Gohan's so lucky I'm saving his ass'. Trunks then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted, by Chichi? No, Goten? Nope. Goku. Definitely not. Trunks was interrupted by the one and only Videl.

Videl opened Gohan's door holding a blue blanket over her naked body. ( oo; nakedieness) She didn't see Trunks, or anyone else. She just bent down to grab her undergarment she dropped on the floor. Once she saw it wasn't there she slowly looked up and say Chichi staring at her with a 'what the hell!' kind of facial expression.

She looked at the people around her. Trunks' face clearly said 'oops'. Goten's looked as if he was going to die of hunger, and Goku looked like his head was going to explode of trying not to laugh.

Videl then turned her head slowly, not taking her eyes off Chichi and meekly said "…Gohan!"

(THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Please come back and read the next!……...haha, I'm kidding)

"Yeah?" Chichi could hear Gohan ask.

"You're…. parents are home." Videl said and then slowly stood up.

Gohan quickly pulled on his trunks (More nakedieness oo;) and wobbled to Videl's side.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing back so early?" Gohan asked with his face clearly bright red.

Goku just started laughing, couldn't hold it anymore. Chichi slapped her 'new' husband and then glared at Gohan. "And what were you DOING in that room?" She said not pleased as Goku was.

Goku stopped laughing and stood up, he acted like he was starting to get serious, and was ready do help his wife scold his son and girlfriend. Both Videl and Gohan didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. The truth, or a lie? So they kept there mouths shut. Chichi just continued.

"I know what you were doing, and I wont accept it…" She continued.

She just kept going, again screaming about how sex is bad for young people like Videl and Gohan, as Goku just nodded and agreeing with anything Chichi said, well screamed. Gohan knew that he was well over the age, but he didn't want to get his mom angrier by arguing. Videl was also temped to argue about the same thing, but after knowing Chichi for 2 years, she didn't want to risk it.

The screaming just went on and on, and she wouldn't stop, not for anything. While she was screaming, Goten slowly walked over to trunks, trying not to get attention on him.

"Do you think were going to get yelled at like that?" Trunks whispered once Goten got close enough to him.

"I don't know I hope not." Goten whispered back to Trunks.

A/N: Eh, I'm getting bored with this now, so I'm going to stop here. And again sorrie for the wait, forgive me? Please! And don't flame me, I can't take a flame! ; …Oh and please review!


	5. Dance with me

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I was busy getting obsessed with stuff. More like bands. Yes plural, more then one, which is pretty sad. Well, I hope you like this, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Videl couldn't believe how loud, and angry Chichi got, it was unbelievable. She has heard her yell, and scream at Goku plenty of times, but when she yelled at her and Gohan, it was more full of anger. Hearing Chichi made Videl feel horribly guilty for letting her hormones get out of control.

"God, I hope Chichi doesn't hate me forever." Videl said to her self in only a whisper.

It had been an hour sense Chichi gave such a horrible lecture, and she was still beating her self up inside. After Videl told Chichi about her father, she offered her to stay, but only on the couch. Chichi didn't want the teens to get out of control again, but that was highly unlikely, with the lecture she gave them.

"_I can't believe you! Gohan, what were you thinking! You had to wait until you where married, now its ruined!" Chichi yelled hoping to get some kind of responses from her son._

"_But Chichi, we didn't wa-" Goku said cutting in, saving his son._

"_SHUT UP, Goku!" She yelled cutting off her husband._

_Goku just looked at the ground, and nodded, not wanting to get yelled at again._

Videl shook the thoughts out of her head. She didn't know why Chichi was so angry, and if she thought about it, it would only make Videl get angry at Chichi, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to get on the bad side of Chichi, who would? Videl sighed and put her hand on top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She then sat up and looked around the dark living room, seeing nothing interesting. She knew this house like the back of her hand.

"Hey Videl." She then heard in a soft and low voice.

She quickly turned her head around to see who it was. Not surprisingly it was Gohan standing behind her, staring at her.

"Gohan, what are you doing up?" she whispered as Gohan walked up to the couch and sat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you." Gohan said.

"Oh? So, youwere just going rudely wake me up?" Videl joked, taking the serious look of Gohan's face.

Gohan smiled. "No, I knew you were up."

"So you can now see through walls?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Gohan joked.

"No." Videl laughed. "And I thought you told me everything."

"Yeah." Gohan smiled. "So did I."

Videl smiled and looked at Gohan. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

Gohan looked at his feet and said "Well, I wanted to say sorry, for getting you in trouble with my mom."

Videl cocked her eyebrow. She couldn't believe Gohan was apologizing for having sex with her. Did he regret it? Videl sure as hell didn't, no matter what Chichi said to her. She still loved every minute of it.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Hmm?" Said Gohan, without even looking up at Videl.

"Gohan, look at me." She demanded softly.

Gohan looked up at her, and in to her brown eyes. He loved everything about Videl, and never wanted anything wrong to happen to her, ever. Not even the littlest thing.

"Gohan…. I love you, and you don't need to apologize. It was as much as my fault as it was yours." Videl said staring into Gohan's eyes.

She smiled and placed her for head against Gohan's and still looking in to his eyes. "And it was totally worth it." She then whispered.

Gohan chuckled a little. "Really? I was thinking the same thing, I just didn't think you did."

Videl smiled. "Really."

Gohan smiled and puckered up his lips for Videl to kiss them. She fell for the little trick and went to kiss Gohan. Before she got a chance to kiss him, Gohan slowly leaned back, making Videl chase after his lips. Once there lips finally met, Videl was laying halfway on Gohan, and halfway on the couch. Their lips parted and Gohan grinned.

"Tease." Videl simply said putting her free hand on his chest.

"Am not." Gohan playfully argued.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are n-" Gohan started but was interrupted by Videl's lips pressing against his. He quickly kissed her back.

Once parted, Videl smiled. "Are too."

"Fine, you win" Gohan said, and kiss her forehead.

"Good." She smiled and placed her head on Gohan's chest, next to her hand.

Gohan put his hand on top of his girlfriend's head, and began to play with her hair. There was a comfortable silence for 2 or 3 minutes. They just loved the time they had together, even if they normal do see each other 24/7.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you really see though walls?"

Gohan laughed. "No, I can't"

"Good, just checking."

Gohan smiled and just play with her black hair. They both began to fall in a comfortable sleep, not caring that if they get caught Chichi will throw a pan. (Get it! It's supposed to be fit, but chichi usually has pans! Haha...Eh…Anyway…)

"Videl…." Gohan said barely being heard.

"Yeah, babe?" Videl whispered, as low as Gohan.

"I love you, too." He said, and they both fell in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Gohan, Videl, Get up."

"Mmm, 5 more minutes…" Videl said snuggling in to Gohan's chest.

"NO, you can't sleep for five more minutes!" Said a bossier voice.

Gohan grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the two figures that woke him up. He saw two little boys, currently known as Trunks, and Goten.

"Where's mom?" Gohan said, looking at his brother.

"Sleeping with Daddy still." He said, smiling.

Gohan nodded, and then began to shake Videl. "Videl, you have to get up." He said softly.

Videl slowly lifted her head to looked at Gohan and smiled.

"Uh, Hi sunshine." He said.

"Sunshine? Sense when do you call me that?"

"Sense now?" He said, and panted a soft kiss on her lips.

"We ARE still standing here, you know." Trunks said.

Gohan and Videl both looked at Trunks and laughed. Videl then got off of Gohan, and sat at his feet.

"What time is it?" Videl asked the boys.

"6 am" Goten said brightly.

"Good god." Videl said yawning. "It's way to early."

Gohan smiled and put his hands behinds his head, and used them as pillows. "Not for him."

Videl laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm going to go wake up Mom and Dad now." Goten said, and then ran off to Goku and Chichi's room.

Gohan and Videl both looked at Trunks, who was now sitting on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Videl asked.

"No" he replied. "I have to make sure you guys don't do something stupid."

Videl rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, I better get home."

Gohan quickly sat up and looked up at Videl. "Why? Can you?"

"Of course, he's probably waiting for me by the door, worried out of his mind." Videl said looking down at Gohan.

"But, uh, he said you-"

"What my dad says, and the truth are two different things."

"But this time he might be telling the truth" Gohan said, hopefully.

Videl said. "Well, then I'd have to argue with him."

"Why can't you just stay here, forever? And never have to argue with him?" Gohan whined.

"I can't"

"Why?" Gohan said giving her the baby face.

Videl giggled. "Because, for one, there's not enough room. Two: I have no cloths here-" She started.

"You can wear my cloths." Gohan said cutting her off.

Videl laughed and then asked, "Gohan, do you have any bras, or ladies underwear?"

"My mom does." He simply said.

Videl just gave her boyfriend a weird look, and began to walk to the door. Gohan quickly got up, walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"But I don't want you to go…" He said.

Videl turned around and hugged Gohan back, "I'll be back, later, you act like your not ever going to see me again."

Gohan just simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"Keep that in your mouth or I'll bite it." Videl's said with a grin.

"Uh, guys, Again, I'm still here." Trunks said, bring attention to him self.

Gohan and Videl pulled away from each other, and look at the purple-headed boy. Trunks smiled back at them, as Chichi and Goku walked out of their room, with Goten proudly tagging along. Videl and Chichi made eye contact, and it seemed that nothing was different between them, but deep down, Videl was still pretty angry for getting yelled at. Videl weekly smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go... now…" Videl said and then looked at Gohan, he was frowning.

"Aww, why don't you stay for Breakfast Videl?" Goku asked as he mad his way to the kitchen with Goten.

Videl looked at Goku, "Na, I can't I have to make up with my Dad."

"Videl…?" Chichi asked, before Goku could make a comment about Videl's dad.

Videl and Gohan both looked at Chichi. "Yes...Chichi?"

"Before you go, can I talk to you?" Chichi said motioning for them to both walk in her and Goku's room.

Gohan bit his bottom lip as he watched Videl and his mother walk in to that room.

"She won't kill her, Gohan. Now come here and help me cook this!" Said Goku, happily.

"Sure Dad, its good to have you back" Gohan said, smiling walking over to his dad and hugging him.

* * *

A/n: My ass is numb, so I'm going to stop. I hope you enjoyed it; I loved writing this chapter, twas fun. Hopefully stuff won't sidetrack me before I get my next chapter out. Well, see you next chapter? Bye. 


End file.
